Behold, My Heart
by Misty Day
Summary: 8mm Eight Millimeter fic. The first part of the story of Max California and the girl he loves. Rated for sexual content. Please review if you enjoyed. Sequel, It Is Well With My Soul, complete and posted.
1. The Prelude

I gotta be honest, I never thought I'd meet a guy like Max California. And of all places, at a rock concert! My friend, Jenna, had somehow managed to get backstage passes for this band called Hard Spank, and I thought, heck, I'll take a night off to go to the concert with her. I might even meet a guy.

Jenna swung by my place at about 8 o'clock to pick me up. When she arrived at my apartment, she was dressed for a night on the town. She wore white jeans with a baby blue tank top, and let her long, blond hair hang down her back. She wore black, platform- heeled sandals. "Jenna," I said, "You're not dressed for a concert at all."

"I know, I'm dressed for a party" she answered, smiling. "I plan to meet someone at the concert that is going to a party afterward. It shouldn't be too hard. I've heard that all the people who go to these concerts have crazy parties afterward, and I want to get stoned."

I sighed. "Fine. But I guess that means I'll have to walk home." Jenna started to protest, but I said it was okay because I lived fairly close. A nice walk after a crowded concert might be nice.

"I like your outfit," Jenna commented. I was adorned in my metallic silver pleather pants and my black pleather halter top, polished off with my black boots. I wore my black spiked collar and small studs in each of my seven ear piercings. I had in my lucky tongue ring, which had a black ball that screwed on top. I also had in my black belly button ring, which was a spiral with a star the lodged in my belly button. Last but not least, I had my (fake) red hair, which was shoulder-length, twisted up into two spiked buns on top of my head.

"Why aren't you wearing any make-up?" Jenna asked.

I took no time answering. "Because I think a guy should like you for what you really look like, not the facade we so often present."

"With all that philosophical crap you say, you'll never get a guy." She retorted playfully.

"Shut up!" I said, smacking her with a nearby pillow. "Let's hit the road."


	2. The Concert

Within twenty minutes, we were at the concert hall. I held a spot in line while Jenna found a parking space across the street. When she came to where I was standing in line, she handed me our backstage passes. "Here," she said. "My pockets are too small and my pants are way too tight. You hang on to these."

"Okay," I agreed and put the passes in my pocket next to my house keys.

"In case we get split up during the concert, I'll meet you in the backstage area after the show. Then we can go back together."

"Gotcha," I replied. I was so excited, but I didn't show it. In fact I was about to explode, but no one knew. Jenna turned to me and saw how I slightly shook.

"Nervous?" She asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Maybe a little, but it's the kind of nervousness which is a prelude to excitement."

"You are such a dork!" She said loudly, but I barely heard her over the roar of the crowd. The second she had finished speaking, the doors opened and people began pushing their way inside. I was in the middle of the line, approximately, but it didn't take long to be pushed inside to the open room where the concert was held. The place was already crowded, and I had already lost Jenna along the way. But that was okay, I'd meet up with her later.

Hard Spank was a very well established band in the L.A. underground. Lots of local kids went to their concerts. I had heard that they were good, but I hadn't got the chance to see them yet. But, there is a first time for everything, and I couldn't wait to hear them.

After about ten minutes, the lights dimmed and flashing strobe lights came on and everyone began cheering loudly. Every voice blended together with equal anticipation as the crowd awaited the appearance of the band on stage. Soon, neon lights flashed bright colors, only making the crowd more excited. The lights reflected off the sweat beads that had formed on my chest. It was beyond humid, even a little hard to breathe. I looked around the room and all the people looked like they were cheering in slow motion. I even heard one moment of silence before everyone jumped back into active motion and the cheering hit me all at once again. I almost fell, but because I was wedged between so many other people, I barely tilted before I was pushed back to my feet.

Then I saw the curtains part. Out walked the band members: one guitarist, one bassist, one singer and one drummer. The crowd cheered so loud I thought my head was going to explode. I watched as the band took their places on the stage. The drummer and singer were in the middle, the guitarist on the right side of the stage, the bassist on the left. I was standing fairly close to the front of the stage, right in front of the bassist. He had on tight pleather clothes, spiked hair, and an eyebrow ring.

I had a thing for eyebrow rings and I had always wanted one. I let out a loud cheer that melded with the others in the crowd. They started playing.

The music was loud and crazy, just the way I liked it. I could hear every instrument, but I had a problem hearing the lyrics because of how loud the music was. I guessed I would have to buy one of their CDs, providing they had made one yet. I loved the way the music sounded. Its melody flowed nicely for a hard rock band. They actually had talent, unlike most small-time bands. The singer displayed excellent showmanship, ripping off his shirt and throwing it into the audience, and at one time, even his pants.

Around the time the first song ended, I saw Jenna. She was up on some guy's shoulders. I guessed she had already met someone. Good for her, I thought. She got what she came for. She looked like she was having a blast. I was also having a great time. Just being out of the house was good, but with cool new music, it was even better. After a few more songs, the lead singer introduced the band. I couldn't hear most of the names, but I caught the name of the bassist. It was Max California. Max California, I thought, was a great name for an aspiring rock star.

Each song they played seemed to be better than the last. I was drenched in my own sweat, not to mention the sweat of others. I hoped the concert would never end. But after a few hours, it did. I waited for some of the people to leave so I could get to the backstage area. When I was able to push my way up there, I looked for Jenna. Strangely enough, I was able to see her. She was leaving with a guy. I guess she forgot about our backstage passes. Oh well, I thought, I'm still going.

I showed my pass to the security guard and he let me through. I was excited and happy to discover that someone had turned on a fan backstage. It was refreshing to feel the cool breeze against my warm skin. The air felt breathable now. I walked past a few fans and guards until I had made my way to the band. Three of them were sitting on a couch together, laughing and resting. They called out to me:

"Hey, are you the stripper?" One said.

I froze.

"Yeah, take your top off!" Another shouted.

"Um," I said shocked, "I wanted to tell you I thought you did an excellent job. I had never heard you guys before and I love what I heard. Do you guys have a CD out now, or . . ."

"Are you gonna get naked or not?" Another shouted.

"Um, no. I want to buy a CD."

"Oh," the singer said.

"Where is your bassist? I wanted to tell him how great he was."

"Oh, he just left. He went that way." Said the drummer.

"Okay, do you think he'll mind if I talk to him for a second?"

"I don't know. He gets kind of anal when people try to talk to him." Said the guitarist.

"Which way did he go?" They all pointed to a hidden back exit.

"Thanks!" I said and ran for the door.


	3. The Meeting

I opened the door ad the chilly night hit me like a ton of bricks. It was warm that day, and now it was freezing! I looked both ways and saw his figure round a corner. I ran after him, shouting, "Hey!" I saw his shadow stop and turn around.

By the time I got to the other side of the long corridor, I was out of breath. And cold. I skidded to a halt right in front of him, bent over some.

"Sorry pant if I scared you. I just pant I wanted to tell you, you're pant a very good musician. I really enjoyed your concert and I love your band."

He starred down at me. I stopped panting and looked up at him. He was gorgeous. His eyes were so green they seemed to pierce through the darkness and stare into my soul. He looked appreciative and thanked me for my kind gesture and turned to walk away.

"I like your eyebrow ring!" I added. "And by the way, where can I buy your CD?"

He stopped and turned around again. "If your not doing anything, I can show you where to buy one tonight. Are you doing anything?"

"Nope, just walking home later."

He smiled shyly and said, "This way." I followed close to his side. He said they sold the CD's from his apartment. He lived surprisingly close, only five blocks away from the concert hall. I told him I walked just about everywhere I went and he said the same. When we were walking under a street light, I noticed that his hair was blue on top. I told him it looked good on him and he thanked me. He had very good manners unlike his fellow band mates. I told him this, and he replied that they were all a bunch of "cock suckers" or something. I giggled slightly, not thinking he would harbor such ill feelings toward them.

We arrived at his complex, rode the elevator up three floors and went inside his apartment. We took off ours shoes at the door. It was very dark, but I could still see that the walls were lined with posters and flags. He had an inactive lava lamp next to his couch, and a few dirty socks were lying around. He lit a candle and led me to his room where he lit more candles.

"I'm trying to save money on my electric bill," he said in reference to the candles.

"That's cool, I like fire," I answered quietly, hoping I hadn't sounded creepy. It was completely quiet, which was nice because my ears were still ringing from the amplifiers.

He pulled a box out from under his bed and handed me a CD with the words "Hard Spank" written on the front. I held it close to my heart and said, "Thanks."

Then remembered I ought to pay for it. "How much?" I asked, reaching for my wallet.

"No charge," he said, smiling at me.

"Are you sure? I hate to just not pay for things," I answered truthfully.

"Well, okay, if you insist," He said, and I reached for my wallet again, pulling it out of my pocket. He snatched it from me and opened it, reading my ID card.

"Hey!" I said playfully. "Give that back!" I reached for and he held me back until he was done reading it. I sat down next to him and asked him again for the cost.

"A kiss," He replied softly, looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay," I said with equal quietness. He leaned in and kissed me, his mouth softer than I had imagined it. The small kiss escalated into a more passionate kiss, our breathing becoming heavier. I moan softly when he licked my bottom lip gently. Then he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth. I returned the favor. He moaned when he felt my tongue ring in his mouth. He pulled me into his lap and I sat with my legs curled around him. He held me in place with his hands, slowly caressing my butt.

"Max," I said, stopping the kiss for a moment. "Why do you want me? I haven't acted slutty or anything. All I said was I like your band and your eyebrow ring."

"Well," he answered in between kisses, "You said you thought I was talented. That's the best compliment I can ever receive. And it didn't impress me when you said you liked my eyebrow ring, I was impressed when you said you wanted one. I thought about how sexy you'd look with one."

"Thanks," I said, feeling myself blush. His hands wandered up the back of my halter, and I could feel him unzipping it slowly. "Please, don't think I'm a slut. I never sleep with someone I've just met."

"There's a first time for everything," he purred.

"I don't know about this," I said as he finished slipping off my halter. "I don't know you. How do I know this won't all be a big mistake?"

He held me close and said, "Look into my eyes." I did. "Do you have any doubt in your mind that this is wrong? Because if you do, we can slow down. Search your soul."


	4. The Dance

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought to myself. I relaxed and searched my entire soul. Much to my surprise, I didn't feel that anything I was doing was wrong. My heart told me that it was okay. I opened my eyes, and said, "Behold, my heart."

He looked at me thoughtfully, and brushed a hair away from my face. I didn't notice that my hair had completely come undone from jumping around at the concert.

I looked deep into his eyes and said, "What does your soul tell you?"

He said, "I already know what it thinks. I am very tuned into my senses."

I began unbuttoning his shirt patiently, waiting for him to answer, never talking my eyes away from his. "And what does it think, Max California?"

"Behold, _my_ heart."

It was as if we both knew what the other meant. We would bear our souls to one another. It was meant to be. He drew me into a deep embrace, slowly drawing me back into the kiss we'd left before. But this kiss was different. The kisses we gave each other weren't for lust, but rather because we had found love - one of those once-in-a-lifetime chance encounter loves. He kissed all over my neck, and unsnapped my collar with his teeth. Then he bit my neck, hard, just they way I like it.

He picked me up and laid me on my back. His bed was very comfy. The candlelight caused our shadows to dance on the walls. He laid on top of me supporting his weight on his elbows, his hands behind my head. Our chests touching made for a very erotic sensation. I loved how warm his he was, and he seemed to be enjoying my warmth as well. We kissed for what seemed like half an hour, maybe even longer, each kiss seeming more new and original than the one before. Finally, he slid down my body, kissing every inch of me until he reaching my belly button. He positioned himself where he could look at me as pleasure me. He flicked my belly button ring with his tongue and I giggled quietly, trying not to ruin the mood. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with his teeth, and very carefully so. He slid off my pants with his hands, tossing them off the side of the bed. I saw his look of surprise when he saw that I wasn't wearing underwear. He smiled and worked his way back up my body, feeling me up with his hands as he went. When he got back up to my face, he looked at me and said breathily, "God, you're luscious . . ." and kissed me deeper than before. I could tell he was ready now.

I ran my hands down his sides and undid his pants, sliding them off and kicking them somewhere. He went to blow out the candles, but I held his face and said, "I would like it if you wore protection."

Max nodded and pulled out a condom from his top drawer put it on. He smiled at me gently before blowing out the candles.

I heard him whisper, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything in the world."

With that, he moved against me, and I felt his erection at my entrance. I heard him stop breathing as he pushed inside. Once he was all the way in, I heard him sigh heavily and begin breathing slow, deep breaths. His movements were slow at first, then steadily he began to pick up speed. After about two minutes, he asked me how I was.

"It's been awhile, and it kind of hurts," I admitted honestly .

He stopped and pulled out. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. I could hear the tenderness in his voice.

"No, baby. The only way I'll get used to it is if we keep going."

"How do you like it?" He asked sexily, reentering me.

"How do _you_ like it?" I asked him.

"You first," He said, beginning to thrust faster, but still gentle.

"Okay," I said. "I like it . . . rough." I blushed again.

"Me too. But sometimes, it's best to go slow. How do you want it tonight?"

"Rough," I said with the voice of a sex goddess. "Not violently rough, not too gentle, either."

He nodded smiling and began to thrust harder. I moaned with every thrust, each growing harder and harder. His breathing came in huge gasps for air. He had no idea how good he made me feel. He hungered for me, I could tell it in the desperation in his touch.

Just as I was about to orgasm, he pulled out and kissed me. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I want it to last longer." He must have sensed my orgasm and stopped for me. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was a matter of minutes. "How do you want to finish?" He asked

"How do you think?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled wickedly.

He smiled too and thrusted harder than ever back into me, causing me to cry out with pleasure. He thrusted his heart out and he let out an exasperated moan. My orgasm soon followed.

He looked at me and shook, not moving. We both felt so great it was unreal, like something from a dream. Neither of us had a clue that we could feel that great, or that we could make another feel so good. He pulled out and laid next to me, our bodies forming a perfect match.

"I love you," He breathed almost not making a sound.

"And I love you," I replied, never feeling so fulfilled.

I placed his hand on my chest and whispered, "Behold, my heart."

We both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. The Surprise

I woke up in the morning to find that I was alone. I shivered and wrapped up in a blanket. I felt the warmth beginning to come back into my body. "Max?" I called out. No answer.

I looked on his dresser and saw a small note leaning against his alarm clock. I reached for it and unfolded it. It read,

_I forgot to tell you I had to go to work this morning. I didn't want to wake you to tell you. You looked like an angel. Make yourself at home. I'll be back at 3:00. Love, Max._

I sighed a kissed his signature on the paper. He didn't live far from where I live, so I decided to go home and take a shower, change clothes and come back.

I walked home and was very surprised to see that I had a message from Jenna on my answering machine. She said she had a lame time at the party and wanted to do something later. I didn't call her back. Instead, I thought I'd call her back the next day and tell her what happened. Or maybe not.

I showered and changed into my short, black pleather skirt and my tight white t-shirt. It was not short, but short enough to show my belly button ring. I threw on my old boots, grabbed a bite to eat, and walked back to Max's apartment.

It was about 2:30 when I got there, and when I opened the door, Max was already there. I jumped. He laughed quietly and got up from the couch. He took me in his arms and drew me into a deep embrace.

"I missed you so much today," he said softly, breathing into my hair.

"I missed you, too," I said.

We walked over to the couch and sat down, I on his lap. He looked at me and said, "I have a present for you."

"As if what you gave me last night wasn't enough?" I said sweetly.

He blushed and said, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started to get up.

"We are taking the bus somewhere," he said, drawing me close to kiss me.

"Where?" I asked, my curiosity beginning to grow.

"Well, first, I have to go to work to get something I left there, and then, the surprise."

"What is it!"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise."

"Okay." I said, knowing I was not going to win this little game.

We left the apartment, holding hands. By the time we got to the elevator, we were groping each other. By the time we got to the bus stop, French kissing. We sat down in the bus, still all over each other.

"So where do you work?" I asked.

"Do you know where Adult Bookstore is?" He answered.

"Yeah, is it near there?"

"It _is_ there."

"Oh. Do you like working there?"

"Usually it's not too bad, but today was really bad."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't wait to get back home to you . . ."

He drew me into a deep kiss. We made out and if he hadn't opened his eyes in time, we would've missed the stop. We got off the bus and he asked if I could wait outside. I asked why, and he just asked if I would please wait outside. I agreed, but wondered why he asked me to wait.

He came back out a minute or two later with his paycheck. He said he was in such a hurry to get home that he forgot it. I asked why he didn't want me to go in and he said it was because he was embarrassed that he worked there and didn't want me to see what he did for a living. I said it was okay, he needn't be embarrassed about anything from me. We waited for the next bus and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a condom. He had apparently bought one while he was in the store. He cracked a wicked grin and said, "For later."   
I pulled him close to me. "Why later, why not now?" I whispered in his ear.


	6. The Dance, Part 2

He looked at me lustfully and began to kiss me. His wandering hands flowed all over my body. His touch felt like silk against my back. A minute later, the next bus came and we got on and sat down near the back. We did this purposely because everyone else was in the front. Fortunately, no one stared at us. Most often when I go places I get stared at because of how I like to dress, but not today. I was glad because we could use the camouflage.

"Now, what were you proposing that we do now?" He whispered in my ear. I whispered something back that made his eyes wide, but I looked at him with a very serious expression. He laughed quietly with a look of disbelief.

"But I've never done this before," he said shakily.

"There's a first time for everything," I whispered wickedly. I reached in his pocket and pulled out the condom. I handed it to him and motioned for him to put it on. He looked at me strangely again, but he looked around to make sure no one was looking, and followed my command. I stood up in my seat and then lowered myself onto his lap, slightly lifting my skirt. We moaned quietly simultaneously, but still, no one noticed. He grabbed my hips and moved me in slow short movements, and I could feel my face blushing. I turned my head slightly to see him doing the same. I smiled at him and he at me and we both let out a slight giggle. That time, someone looked back at us. I froze, but Max just waved and smiled, continuing with what he was doing.

When the man looked away, Max began breathily kissing my neck. I was really starting to get into it when the bus made a sudden stop. We both jerked forward some and fell back. This caused a rather hard thrust and I moaned loudly.

This time, everyone on the bus, even the driver looked back at us. We both froze. The driver turned back around and let someone else on the bus. It was on old woman, and she slowly walked to the back of the bus. She sat in the seat right across from us. We both blushed heavily as she looked over at us, me sitting in his lap with such a short skirt on. She smiled and greeted us with a friendly hello, which we both timidly returned. Luckily, she never suspected a thing. It was hard to tell because of just how we were sitting.

Neither of us moved. When the bus had driven about four more blocks, the bus stopped again and the old woman got off. We each breathed a sigh of relief. I got up from his lap and sat down next to him. He took the condom and through it under a seat when no one was looking and zipped up. I grabbed his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "We'll have to try that again sometime."

"Yeah," he replied. "And next time on a less crowded bus!"

We got off at the next stop. "Can you tell me where we're going now?" I pleaded.

"We're here," he said, grinning down at me. I looked up at a sign that read, "Body Piercing," then I looked back at him. "I'm buying you and eyebrow ring.," he said sweetly. "You said you'd wanted to get it done for a while, so let this be my gift to you."

"Oh, Max, thank you," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You're more than welcome," he replied. It's okay to buy a present for my girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Yes," I answered. "Thank you."

"You already said that." he laughed. "Let's go inside."


	7. The Conclusion

We walked back to Max's apartment after I got my piercing. He was very sweet to me while I was getting it done, holding my hand so I wouldn't fear the pain as much while they drove the needle through my eyebrow. We also stopped for dinner at a small restaurant. By the time we got back to his place, it as getting dark, as is expected for autumn, and all I wanted was to cuddle with him under a warm, fluffy blanket. He seemed to know what I wanted before I even had the chance to ask. He pulled me under the blankets in his bed and held me close. The room was chilly, but we couldn't tell. He began kissing the back of my neck, and I purred his name and turned to look at him. I looked deep into his soul and asked, "How much do you love me?"

He kissed me passionately for a minute before breathlessly admitting, "With all my heart."

We kissed a minute longer and then he asked me the same question. He began taking my clothes off slowly. I didn't need to think about my answer; it flowed from my mouth without even thinking.

"If you want to know how much I love you, there is one thing you must do."

"What's that?" Max asked quietly, caressing my face.

"Behold my heart."


End file.
